Remember When We First Met?
by ChibiMeikoChan
Summary: Flashbacks of their first meeting!! Haruka and Michiru Fic!


Hey Ya'll. Tis I, the one and Only Shinigami1220. Bored out of my mind and in need of writing something...

  
  


Yuri!!! Yuri!!! Yuri!!! Haruka and Michiru!!!! SAP SAP SAP!!!!!! NOTHING BUT SAP!!! HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?!?!?!?!?

  
  


Maybe OOC, I dunno.

  
  


^*^='flashback'

~*~

  
  


Michiru hugged her knees to her chest and took long sip of her coffee. She sat on the balcony of her high-rise apartment building, wearing nothing but an oversized shirt, a pair of mismatched socks, underwear, and a smile. _'The sunrise is so beautiful,' _she mused, and sipped her hot coffee again. She sighed and watched the brilliant orb rise a little higher, painting the morning sky a brilliant pink.

  
  


So caught up in her thoughts of painting the scenery before her, she did not realize her lover had woken up and come outside until the blond stood behind her. Placing her large hands on the dark-haired beauty's shoulders, she planted a soft kiss into those dark strands. "Morning love," came the soft whisper and Haruka took the seat beside her girlfriend. The teal-eyed beauty smiled at her love and put her mug on the clear table behind her. "Morning to you too."

  
  


The taller girl took the smaller's hands into her own and they both looked at the soft sunrise once again. A comfortable silence fell over them and all was still in that small patio for a moment, until the blue-eyed tomboy breathed out and began talking, a hint of nervousness in her usually certain voice. "Michi, how long have we been together? Four, five years?" 

  
  


"Five and a half."

  
  


"Right, right...Do you remember when we first met? I do, Michi, because that was the beginning of my life, the real beginning." A soft smile crossed the violinists pretty features. Of course she remembered. It was one of the most unusual, though one of the best, things that had ever happened to her.

  
  


^*^

  
  


Michiru sighed. Violin class was so boring sometimes. There was nothing to do but listen to the old man drone on and on and on about making sure that you played 'just so' in order to get a note. _Please._ _'I have found 3 different ways to get that damn note without all that mess...and it's louder as well!'_ she fumed. It was irritating as hell. She sighed again. _'Doesn't matter,'_ she thought, and continued to walk down the street. 

  
  


The teal-haired girl turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Before her was a group of young men, half carrying weapons. They, however, took no notice of her; instead they seemed to be occupied with whatever was in the center of their little 'gang'. Hooting and loud calls erupted from the group, but as quickly as it grew louder, it stopped. A loud cry came from the middle and suddenly, a figure was thrown out and came flying toward the spectator. Michiru just stepped to the side and let the person, obviously a man, land where she had been standing. The group turned watching the brunette fly, but never they saw him hit the ground. Instead, a pair of slim legs caught their attention while the brown-haired man landed quite ungracefully...as well as ignored. A tall, blue-eyed boy was the first to approach her; his long legs took on casual grace as he stepped forward, and as he took a long drag from his cigarette, he spoke, "Hey sweetness, coming my way?*" The dark-eyed girl gave him a disgusted look and rolled her eyes, not even bothering to respond. The boy gave a half grin and walked even closer; he ran a large hand through his greasy green hair. "Aww, come on sugar."

The heavy scent of sweat, blood, and tobacco hung in the air as he leaned in, his face inches from hers. He leaned in, grin still plastered on his face...

Suddenly, a shout came from behind them and the boy snapped his neck around to see a blond charging at them, full speed. A few other guys were foolish enough to get in the way, but were knocked away as easily as flies. The dirty face contorted into an expression of rage and he began to pull out a knife...but he never even touched it; he just fell to the ground, the back of his head bloody. The blond glanced up and saw Michiru standing over the body, her violin case in hand. A smile crossed the blond's dry lips. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


The blond spit to the side and bent over, shoulders heaving from deep gasps. Michiru stood next to her, also gasping and holding her side in pain. A few drops of blood leaked out from under her arm, and rolled down her pale arm. "Hey, are you okay?" the blue eyed blond asked gruffly, holding her own hand tightly. "I could ask you the same thing," came the soft retort. A smile lit up in the dark eyes. "Ah, it's nothing. I can handle it." And the stranger stood straight and sauntered over to Michiru; she offered a large hand; a few drops of blood rolled off the it. She gave a sheepish grin and tried to wipe it off, but some remained. Shrugging, she offered it again. "Name's Haruka...who the...who are you?"

  
  


The teal haired girl smiled softly, though a bit tiredly. "My name is Michiru," and she extended her own hand. The minute the two bloody palms touched, a series of images flashed across both their eyes and they released their grip, both falling to the floor and breathing hard. "What the hell?" came the curse, and for a moment, Michiru wasn't sure if she herself had said it. 

  
  


A light flashed in front of both the girls and before them stood a very pretty woman with long green hair and an incredibly short skirt. In her gloved hands she held a large staff with a dark red orb in the middle.

  
  


"Sailor Uranus," she breathed looking at Haruka; she turned her gaze to Michiru, "And Sailor Neptune, You two have been found at last. Both of you have a duty to fulfill together, one that may require the death of three human lives. Please accept your mission and save the world." The mysterious figure held out her hand and in it appeared two small pens; they both had respective symbols of the planet Uranus and Neptune. Haruka got up first, her dark eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What mission?" she spat and she stood in front of the smaller girl protectively. "To find the Messiah who will be the one to save the world...and maybe you as well. Accept your mission...your destiny." The blond turned pale, but quickly recovered, almost immediately looking at the stranger as if she were going to attack. Michiru, however, felt as if she had been slapped. __

  
  


_'My destiny?'_ she thought, '_I have been having dreams about this...about destiny...'_

  
  


Her arm shot out and grabbed the tomboy by her wrist. Haruka looked surprised for a moment, then gave the teal-eyed girl a questioning look. A small smile passed across her feminine features and she stepped forward. " I accept my destiny," she whispered and took the small pen from the red-eyed girl's hand. Now both sets of eyes turned to the blond who stood in silence for a moment. Finally, she gave a curt nod. "Fine. I will too then." 

  
  


^*^

  
  


Michiru sighed, her mouth set in a small smile. "I've never been so happy to meet anyone in my life, Haru. You're quite possibly one of the best things that has ever happened to me." 

  
  


The tomboy blushed and gave her lover another kiss. "Right from the start, when I first met you I was enchanted. I knew I had to be the one to have you and protect you; those were the main reasons I became a senshi when Sailor Pluto appeared to us." She smiled. "I want to be the only person who ever gets to hold you, who gets to touch you and smell your hair in the morning. Which is why I want to do this," and Haruka got off her chair and onto one knee. She pulled a ring out from her (magical, lol) back pocket and slipped it onto the petite girl's finger. "Marry me, Michiru."

  
  


Shocked into silence, Michiru could only sit with her mouth hanging open. She looked into Haruka's very nervous blue orbs and gave a small smile. She leapt from her seat into the blond's arms and kissed her, only breaking the kiss to say, "Of course!" 

  
  


~*~

  
  


Owari! Yup; ending it there! Hey, tell me, do you like my fic?!? Yes? No?! Who cares! 


End file.
